


如咸鱼饮海水

by remia233



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remia233/pseuds/remia233
Summary: 如咸鱼饮海水，咸不咸？你管我呢！





	1. Chapter 1

1  
“今年的清荷会，怕是有点儿意思了。”  
“能有什么意思，不还是那几家来来回回斗么？年年如此，看得也忒腻味了。”  
“哎，今年不一样。听说，今年那个宋瑾玉可要来呢。”  
“啥？宋家那个败家子？他有什么好看的。听说还是个断袖？前年清荷会上纠缠慕容公子的事儿可闹得沸沸扬扬了一阵啊。今年慕容公子也会来吧？也不知那家伙怎么还有脸来。”  
“宋家后继无人，走投无路了吧，呵呵。不过就是这样，才让人觉得有趣啊。”  
“要我说，要看还是看那柳姑娘来的享受。柳家三小姐柳断雪……”  
忽的一阵茶盏落地的碎裂声打断了这闲谈。两人向着一旁望去，隔壁桌前一位身着青色长衫的青年冲他们满是歉意的一笑。他身旁坐着的少年神色冷漠，看也不看两人一眼，脚边碎裂的茶盏淌了一地的水。  
两人戚戚地回过头去。  
眉眼清秀的少年压低了声音，对身边青年耳语道：“我要宰了他俩……”声音虽小，却能听得出是个女儿家的嗓音。这少年正是方才两人话语里提到的柳家三小姐，柳断雪，此时正男扮女装混在这路边小茶肆里。  
那青年正是被人称为败家子的宋瑾玉。此刻他到一点儿不为那闲话所恼，偏着头看着柳断雪，笑得一片云淡风轻。  
“别这样。你可是柳家三小姐。”  
“去他娘的三小姐。”  
“小雪。”青年哭笑不得地喊她的昵称。  
宋瑾玉和柳断雪青梅竹马，自然最明白她的脾气。如今江湖上盛传，柳断雪是冰霜似的美人儿。但只有宋瑾玉知道，这丫头是个美人不假，但也是十足十的爆脾气。小时候可是个常年男儿打扮，还赤手空拳把那些男娃给打得哭爹喊娘的野小子。宋瑾玉不知道多少次跟在她屁股后边儿扯着她的腰带好让她别把人打得太惨。只是如今行走江湖，顶了柳家三小姐的名号，不得已才收敛了许多。  
柳断雪看他面露为难之色才愤愤地哼了一声，松开了她腰间佩剑华罗雪的剑柄。  
“你就是人太好，才总被欺负。”柳断雪蓦地开口，“那个慕容丞就是捏定了你对他狠不下心来才那么欺你。”  
宋瑾玉仍旧只是苦笑一下，好整以暇地端着自己的杯盏喝掉了已经凉掉的茶水。末了，他把杯盏倒扣过来，把茶水钱和杯子的赔偿一起放在了桌上。  
“走吧。”宋瑾玉拉拉柳断雪的衣袖。  
“哼。”柳断雪虽是带着些恼怒，却仍旧随着他起身了。  
此地离开清荷会的来菡城还有大概百里地，但宋瑾玉和柳断雪都不急着赶路，也便走的轻松。柳断雪甚至容许了宋瑾玉跑离小路去采路边的野花。他扯来满满一大把，捏着梗茎，三两下便编成个花环。  
“送你！”宋瑾玉笑着扔给柳断雪。  
柳断雪斜睨他一眼，当即抽出华罗雪，对着那飞过来的玩意儿就是一刀，切得草茎散开来，落了一地碎花瓣。  
“哎呀，可惜了。我好不容易做的呢。”宋瑾玉作一脸的惋惜状。其实他明知柳断雪根本不会接，却还是忍不住要去逗弄她一下。花时间编了花环就为了挨她这一刀。  
“明明有双好手，却就是不知道放在正事上。叫你败家子你也活该。”  
“是是是，我活该。”  
宋瑾玉连被骂的话也一一笑着应下来，反倒叫人不知道怎么对他发难。  
柳断雪轻轻摇摇头，用华罗雪轻戳了下他的屁股：“好了，别他娘的跟我贫嘴，快走。别以为我不知道你想拖延时间好开溜。我故意提前了三天呢，看你怎么耗。”  
“小雪，女儿家，嘴上还是……当我没说！”宋瑾玉在瞧见那华罗雪的剑尖又凑近过来的时候惊叫出声，捂着屁股蹦走了。  
柳断雪恨铁不成钢地摇摇头，跟了上去。  
宋瑾玉走在前面，柳断雪瞧不见他的表情。他这才敛去了那笑意，轻叹了一声。柳断雪总怨他太软弱，因而以保护者自居。从小到大，反倒是这么个姑娘家来护着他。柳断雪的性子远比宋瑾玉要强，素来最恨不平事。他这次就是被柳断雪逼着来清荷会，向慕容家公子，慕容丞复仇来了。  
这仇嘛……想着想着，宋瑾玉实在忍不住苦笑起来。  
若单单是报仇，那便也轻松了。虽说都是过去了的事儿，但宋瑾玉一想起来却还是心口一紧，满嘴说不出的苦涩。他想起两年前他头次参与的清荷会，却成了他这辈子最丢脸的一出闹剧。这么一来，他愈发不想去了。奈何柳断雪在后边儿用华罗雪赶着他，由不得他躲，他也只好硬着头皮一步步往来菡城赶去，心里却盘算着找个什么时间开溜得了。  
来菡城是张家的地界，那清荷会也是由张家当家张珏凉办的。张家不是什么武学世家，但做生意开盘口却是有一套，自从他办起这清荷会，张罗各界武林人士前来参与，比武论剑分个高低排名，他那赌坊的生意便是一日比一日兴旺了。尤其是每年清荷会的当口，每日对阵的赌局都多的是人下注。但就是这么个满是铜臭味道的比武会，却取了清荷做名，难免让人觉得有些讽刺。但武林里，好这番表面风雅的还是不少，尤其是清荷会出了名以后，与会者只多不少，到了后来还得以请帖来限制人数。对于这来菡城周遭的平民百姓来说，也不妨当做个盛会，热闹一把，因而趁着这机会买东西的小商小贩也聚集了起来，把来菡城的街道都给填的满满当当的，好不热闹。  
入了城，宋瑾玉显得紧张起来。他露面不多，但也免不得有人听说过他的恶名。毕竟两年不算个很长久的时间。就在两年前，慕容丞还当着众人的面指责宋瑾玉对他的多般纠缠，而他又是怎么无可奈何……  
“想什么呢？脸色真难看。”柳断雪拍了他一巴掌，才把他唤回神来。她倒是变了装，一点儿不担心自己被人瞧出来。  
“没什么，就是走累了。”宋瑾玉随口胡诌。  
“瞧你那点儿出息。也不知道这样你怎么打得过慕容丞，怎么报得了仇。”  
“是你非要拉我来的，又不是我乐意的。再说了，人家那是蝉联三届的……”  
“好了，别他娘的磨磨唧唧了，去张家先。”  
张家素来会为前来与会的参赛者备好房间，尤其是柳断雪这样能引起人们注意的美人剑客，在吃穿用度上更是全力承担了。柳断雪参过两次，分获了五六两名。名次不算拔尖，但胜在人美招式漂亮，多的是人明知道赔本也爱买她赢，就当是为美人儿加油打气了。但实际上，这位美人心里则把他们嫌了个遍，当他们实在蠢得可怜。  
柳断雪给张家门口的管事报了姓名。那管家上下打量了她一番，终于是瞧见她故意露出一点儿的华罗雪，这才恍然大悟，忙连说几个失敬，又叫了丫鬟领去房里。而宋瑾玉的待遇就不怎么样了。管事的大约并不知道他是哪位，只当是一般来的剑客，正要随便打法个偏房却被柳断雪拦住，说这是她的友人，给强制安排在了她隔壁。  
“真是张好床啊。”宋瑾玉一见了床，便忍不住四仰八叉地躺了下去。  
“滚下来，那是我的床。”  
宋瑾玉依言乖乖起来，走到桌子边坐下。柳断雪有些洁癖，没揍他已经是仁慈了。柳断雪的佩剑正端放在桌上，被她抽了出来，用软绢布细细擦拭着。华罗雪是柳家家传的名剑，在柳断雪十八岁那年被她母亲赠予了她。柳断雪之前还有两个姐姐，但都没活到成年，其母为了纪念两个女儿，对外仍旧称柳断雪为三小姐。但所有人都知道，这三小姐无疑就是未来柳家的当家了。  
柳断雪在这边拭剑，宋瑾玉却没什么好做的。两脚无聊地蹬着地上，弄得那本来就不怎么稳当的凳子咔哒咔哒响。  
“你要是实在没事儿干，就滚出去走走，别在这儿惹我烦。”柳断雪终于是不耐烦起来。  
宋瑾玉闻言却是得了赦令，忙不迭地开溜了。  
见天色还早，他决定去城里逛逛。反正连张家管事儿的都没认出他是谁，自然别人也瞧不出了。没了被人指指点点的风险，他还是很乐意上街上瞅瞅的。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
宋瑾玉在街上闲逛，瞧见路边儿一个卖麻糖的小摊，便走过去要了两钱。小贩拿纸包了递给他，他当街就毫无顾虑地拆开吃起来。  
糖块儿香甜，配着芝麻的酥脆，他吃得满意，嚼得满嘴咔嚓作响，时不时地有碎屑掉在前襟上。若是让柳断雪瞧见了，指不定发多大脾气。他想了想，还是伸手拍了拍衣服。这时正巧听得一阵笑。  
宋瑾玉抬头，见路边一青年冲他笑得正灿。  
“你笑什么？”宋瑾玉素来好脾气，倒没觉得被嘲笑了，竟跟着也笑起来。  
青年摆摆手：“对不住了。只是我没想到，‘千锋不缀’原来还是这般的孩子气。”  
宋瑾玉闻言一愣，笑意僵在脸上。他强压下心里惶恐，哂笑道：“哪儿来的什么‘千锋不缀’，怕是你认错人了。”  
“那宋瑾玉宋公子，我总没叫错吧？”  
宋瑾玉重重一叹气：“你到底想干什么？如果是想来骂‘宋家败家子，死断袖’的话明天请早，今天已经有人骂过了。”  
那人倒露出一脸疑惑：“你不记得我了？”  
宋瑾玉认真想了想：“嗯，不记得，没见过。”  
那青年一时间竟露出几分落寞神色，但旋即又重拾笑容：“我叫顾明海。”  
“那成，你知我姓名，现在我也知你的，算是结交了。回见。”  
宋瑾玉说罢，一挥衣袖，转身走了，瞧也不瞧那人第二眼。来找麻烦的他不是没遇见过。但像这样不明所以的，这个顾明海倒是第一个。  
剩着的一点儿细碎糖块宋瑾玉也没胃口吃了，草草包了起来收进怀里。刚才吃过了这甜腻的东西，眼下便有些渴了起来。他寻了个还算清闲的酒肆，要了二两梅子酒又要了一小碟卤味，自个儿寻了个角落里坐下来歇脚。  
宋瑾玉刚夹了一筷子菜往嘴里送，却听得外面一阵熙熙攘攘。他伸长了脖子往外一瞧，不看不要紧，这一瞧便让他后背一凉，手里一哆嗦，菜也落了。宋瑾玉缩了脖子，老老实实地窝在他那角落里，暗自骂着倒霉。  
“哎呀！这不是慕容公子吗！”店家的吆喝声大得像滚雷，生怕别人不知道来客身份。一众看热闹的人把店门口挤满了，放眼望过去全是黑压压的脑袋。但这些人再怎么好奇也到底懂得分寸，和慕容丞隔了几步远的距离，给他腾出来一小方空地。  
“不才，慕容丞，打扰店家了。”慕容丞微微一笑，举手投足里尽是江湖侠客应有的风骨，连着他那身白衣在旁人眼里都是白玉似得盈盈有光。  
“快把雅间给慕容公子腾出来！”老板转头冲小二吆喝。  
“不必了，我只是来寻一位故人说说话，不必麻烦。”说完，慕容丞自顾自地往店里走去。围观的人自觉地退开来，给他腾出了路。而这路尽头对着的，正是那倒霉的宋瑾玉。  
“宋兄，好久不见。”  
慕容丞那问候在宋瑾玉耳边响起，他只得认命地睁开眼，抬头回过去：“好久不见……”  
“听说，你这次也是来参会的。”慕容丞问他。  
他语气又轻又缓，若放在两年前，宋瑾玉会无比受用。而现在，宋瑾玉只觉得耳朵里一阵嗡鸣，闹得心慌，草草点点头当了回复。  
“那么，祝你好运。”慕容丞笑着，拍拍宋瑾玉的肩头。这轻轻一下却差点儿让宋瑾玉身子一歪给栽地上去。  
慕容丞在一众人的瞩目和夸赞中走了。这人一走，那旁人言语的矛头就转到了他身上。  
“他就是那个宋瑾玉？”  
“哪个宋瑾玉？”  
“就宋家那个败家子，前年在清荷会上耍阴招，被取消参会资格那个。”  
“当时就是和慕容公子的对决吧，却用那等阴毒手段，真叫人不齿。也不知怎还有脸来。”  
“不过这慕容公子真是心善，对这种人都还这么客气。要我的话早就……”  
宋瑾玉环顾一遭，发现周围人多的是用一种嫌恶的目光上下打量着他。他苦笑一下，自忖这下怕是待不下去了，便又叫来小二结了账。那只刚走到门口，一杯酒从二楼劈头盖脸倒下来，把他浇了个透湿。他仰头一看，二楼缩回去两个脑袋。想来，该是慕容公子的倾慕者了。  
还好只是杯凉酒。宋瑾玉安慰自己，抹了把脸，开始往回走。心下却有些惋惜自己那二两梅子酒。  
果不其然，宋瑾玉回去之后挨了柳断雪一通骂。只是她骂着骂着却也有些红了眼，像是要哭的模样。  
“别哭别哭。不就是点儿水嘛，不碍事儿。”宋瑾玉劝她。  
“可凭什么！！那件事儿明明是他……”她本来义愤填膺，说到关键处却顿住了，生生把话噎了回去。  
宋瑾玉知道她是心疼自己，但眼下他倒是瞧见这姑娘快气哭的模样而软了心肠。那事儿不说也罢，毕竟肯信他的人不多。柳断雪这般全心全意无条件地信任他的更是少之又少。多数人还是肯听信那带着几分露骨艳色的风言风语，比如什么宋瑾玉是个好男色的，心悦那翩翩公子慕容丞，求爱遭拒后恼羞成怒，甚至不惜用下毒这样下作的招数报复，以至于第二日慕容公子比试时不敌宋瑾玉而败下阵来。自然，宋瑾玉当即便被剥了参会资格。但慕容公子开口求情，说宋瑾玉无非是一时糊涂，念着他是初犯，还请从轻处罚。宋瑾玉这才仅仅是被勒令一年不许参会。  
不过宋家因此骂名远传。当家的宋老先生在听闻此事后急火攻心，一时不能纾解病倒在床至今已两年。宋瑾玉被其师父广严君于慕容家门前当众鞭责五十。这些都是旁人不怎么言谈的部分了。  
虽然那陈旧鞭伤除了结着难看的癜痕外，倒是没什么感觉了。但现在宋瑾玉瞧见慕容丞还会觉得后背疼的厉害。  
本来他有些怨柳断雪，何必非得把他扯回来。兴许再过几年，人们就该把这事儿忘了。他眼下出来招摇过市，怕不是个好主意。  
“好了，没事了。快去睡吧，我去洗洗就好。”宋瑾玉一再哄着柳断雪，又是好言好语了一阵才把她劝服下来。  
从柳断雪房里出来时，天已入了夜。一弯月将升未升地挂在半空，虽然只窄窄一道，却亮的出奇。宋瑾玉看了看月，蓦地一怔。  
他想起两年前的那天夜里，也是这么亮的一弯月，也是这个地方，也是那个慕容丞。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
宋瑾玉七岁的时候被宋老先生带去赴柳家的宴，结识了才五岁的柳断雪。那时候宋瑾玉还不知道眼前这个一脸凶样的小孩儿就是柳家三小姐。  
当时大人们都在正厅闲谈，一众孩子被仆从带着在柳家花园里玩儿。有好事顽皮的小孩见水里金鱼有趣，便捡石子儿往里砸，逼得鱼儿东躲西蹿。那鱼是柳断雪养的，自然心疼，叫他们住手却也不听。柳断雪一气之下抓着根竹棍儿就把那群孩子揍了一顿，一时间后花园里乱做一团，家仆忙跑去报告主人。等大人们赶来的时候，柳断雪正追得别人满院子跑，好几个被打得哇哇大哭，脑门儿上顶着肿包，脸上带着青眼圈。  
宋瑾玉本来是个不爱凑热闹的，只在旁边瞧着。哪知柳断雪打红了眼，看着他在一旁，干脆一起揍了。宋瑾玉眼见着竹棍往自己脑门上敲来，惊慌之下也开始乱跑。  
“哇————干嘛打我！”宋瑾玉边跑便叫唤，但柳断雪哪儿理他。   
宋瑾玉别的不会，身子倒是灵活，左躲右闪，柳断雪怎么也打不着。她越打不着越是生气，渐渐地打得没了章法，被宋瑾玉带着绕着池塘跑圈圈。她一心气急想要打人，却没注意脚下。池塘边儿上生着青苔，柳断雪忽然脚下一滑，扑通一声掉进了池子里。而在大人们来的及反应之前，宋瑾玉却也跟着跳了下去。  
后来是赶来的家仆将两个湿漉漉的小鬼给捞了起来。柳断雪自然是被母亲训了一顿，罚跪反省。宋瑾玉被带回了家。  
几日之后，广严君的信就寄到了两家，说是见两人有着习武的资质，有意招两人上观风阁收为徒。就这么，柳断雪和宋瑾玉又被一齐送上了观风阁。  
“明明是你打人，为什么我也要受罚？”宋瑾玉被送上观风阁的时候相当不满。宋家不是什么出众的名门世家，靠着前几代人的经营，有那么几分名声，但到了宋瑾玉这代已然是没落了。宋瑾玉本来是准备当个闲散废人的，哪知道就因为和柳断雪那一番打闹却被广严君瞧上了。  
“这才不是受罚！广严君可是有名的大侠！能被她收为徒弟那是你求都求不来的。”柳断雪背着包袱，转头瞪他一眼。  
柳家是习武的世家，自然柳断雪对江湖事是要比宋瑾玉来的清楚些。广严君的名号，柳断雪也是听过的，只是想到自己要离家到一个并不熟识的人门下修行，心里虽是激动但到底还是有些惴惴不安。  
宋瑾玉像是瞧出了她的心思，开口安慰她道：“安啦，你要是不想去，就学我，去了就当个窝囊废，保证那什么广严君三天就气得赶你走。”  
“呸，我没你那么不要脸。”  
说归说，两个小孩儿还是背着包一前一后地往山上走。观风阁修在洞天峰上，他俩得自己爬上去。一路上宋瑾玉对这些所谓的大侠总爱把住处修在山上抱怨不已，说都是什么假把式，假清高。柳断雪累了也懒得搭腔，一路上就听得宋瑾玉一个人叨叨。  
“要是那广严君是个糟老头子我一定转头就……”等到终于到了观风阁门口，宋瑾玉撑着膝盖气喘吁吁地说着。  
话说到一半，观风阁那鎏金大门缓缓开了来。一位身着素白男装的英气女子走了出来，身后跟着个年迈老者。宋瑾玉有些疑惑，而他身边，柳断雪已经跪了下去。  
“徒儿柳断雪，拜见广严君。”  
“原来广严君……是个姐姐啊？”  
柳断雪心里一惊，忙拉拉他的衣摆，他这才跟着跪下来。  
广严君看他这目瞪口呆的傻模样，倒是没嫌弃，反倒带了点儿笑意：“起来吧。不必多礼。即日起你俩便是我的徒弟了。张伯，带他俩去卧房，休整休整，顺便熟悉下环境。”  
那面目和善的老人领着两个孩子去了。广严君收徒少，也就十来个，因而房间多是一人一间。一路上，宋瑾玉一改之前那副要死不活的懒样子，突然来了精神。  
“原来广严君这么好看啊。”  
柳断雪翻了个白眼：“广严君可不只是好看而已。”  
“你说她会教我们什么？”  
“明天你就知道了。现在给我滚回你隔壁房去！”  
宋瑾玉和柳断雪的孽缘就是那时候起的，这么一结缘便是十六年。柳断雪当真是习武的料，等她得了华罗雪之后更是剑艺卓绝，她又随了广严君那嫉恶如仇的秉性，惩恶扬善，常有功绩，江湖上人提到柳家三小姐莫不是一声赞叹。但宋瑾玉就不知是不是广严君看走了眼，武艺平平，唯一出众的却是些像玩弄机关一类的奇技淫巧，实在摆不上台面。只有那些工匠艺人还对他有几分佩服，给了个“千锋不缀”的名号。不过这名号也鲜少有人知晓，更别提那次清荷会闹剧之后了。  
宋瑾玉从柳断雪那儿出来，回了房，换下染着酒污的衣裳。那密密麻麻的陈旧鞭痕在他背上像一张网，横纵间隔规整。五十鞭是广严君亲自抽得，她一板一眼的性子世人皆知，自然这伤也轻不了。挨完那顿鞭子之后，宋瑾玉昏迷了十天，全靠柳断雪日夜照顾。宋瑾玉睁开眼时看得的便是柳断雪熬红了的眼睛。他那时便想，如果自己爱的是女子那就轻松多了。  
可惜他不是。他爱的不仅不是女子，还是个他不该去沾染的人。  
这人心未免奇怪，明知不可却又要心心向往。只是这到头来酿就的祸端还是归人自作自受。  
宋瑾玉就是这么个“活该”的例子。  
门外突然传来一声轻叩，宋瑾玉忙应了声，胡乱从柜子里翻了件衣衫穿上去开门。  
门口站着那人白衣胜雪，眉眼如画，看得宋瑾玉却是心里一凉。  
慕容丞面上带笑，见他开了门，便唤他：“瑾玉。”这称谓甚是亲昵。  
宋瑾玉却笑不出了：“慕容公子……你这次前来是为何事”  
“来看看你。”慕容丞说的风轻云淡，到真似故友重逢般。  
但宋瑾玉却是往后一退，砰的一声关上了门，隔着那门冲外边儿说话：“既然见着了，就请回吧。”  
宋瑾玉说这话说得仿佛中气十足，但实际上心惊胆战，觉得胃都抽紧了。一直到见外边儿的人影站了一会儿，默默离去他才松了口气。等到脚步声都远了，宋瑾玉打开门又确认了一遍，这才真的放下心来。  
到底是不该来的，宋瑾玉腹诽着。  
他背后的陈旧鞭伤突然有些疼起来。明知这疼不过是种臆想，却难控制，那疼痛火烧火燎地爬上后背，他像是又回到了受罚那日。  
广严君站在他面前，看着跪在地上的他，用旁人不可听闻的声音耳语道：“这五十鞭不是为他，是为你自己。你可是差点儿折了我一个好徒弟。”  
宋瑾玉明白，就因为柳断雪维护他，也给这柳家惹来不少闲言碎语。  
终于，宋瑾玉浑浑噩噩地爬回床上，带着些对旧事的回忆和烦扰合衣睡下了。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
天光乍亮的时候，就有人来敲宋瑾玉的门了。  
他有些不悦，揉着眼睛爬起来。昨夜难得一夜无梦，他还想多睡会儿，却不知道被哪个不长眼的吵醒了。  
宋瑾玉有些闹脾气，自然也没好脸色，正准备骂人，抬头却看到一张笑脸。宋瑾玉还记的这家伙，昨天街上见着那个。  
顾明海见了他，还没开口，宋瑾玉却先说话了。  
“你这倒是赶早，想赶在头一个骂啊。成吧。”宋瑾玉打了个呵欠，“你骂着，我听着。”  
顾明海闻言不明所以，想起昨天宋瑾玉说的话才恍然大悟，忙摆了手：“不是不是！我是想来找你去看日升荷的。”  
宋瑾玉刚醒，脑子也没多清醒，反应了好一阵子才想起他说这个日升荷是什么玩意儿。张家花了重金打造的清荷台修在湖边儿上，种的自然是荷花，且是繁茂的一大片。清晨日出的时候，这荷将开未开的模样被赞为日升荷，常人誉为来菡城一景，甚是动人。但对宋瑾玉这番没什么追求的人来说，让他早起看花开，他更想打得人脑瓜子开。更何况还是被这么个莫名其妙的家伙叫起来。  
宋瑾玉抱了胳膊翻了个白眼，正皱了眉头开口准备数落他一顿，就听见隔壁开门的动静。柳断雪已经收拾好了，换回了女儿家打扮，发髻轻绾，一身月白长裙，推了门出来。她侧目一瞥便瞧见了站在门口的两人。  
宋瑾玉见了柳断雪正要开口招呼，却猛地醒悟过来，夸她的话被他咽了回去。他转头向顾明海：“你不是说要邀我去看花吗？快去快去！我们快走！”  
说罢扯着还一脸茫然的顾明海飞也似地跑了。  
柳断雪继承了广严君那一板一眼的性子，每天早课的练剑从来不肯懈怠的。她早起第一件事必然是练功，而宋瑾玉要是在旁边，肯定得被抓去当了陪练。这柳家三小姐不喜欢木头桩子，就爱用他这个能跑能跳能躲的来练招。自从十四岁之后宋瑾玉就不是她的对手了，常被她练得浑身伤痛。  
眼下瞧见柳断雪起床了，这不知哪儿冒出来的顾明海就被他当成了临时的救星。他拖着这木楞的家伙就逃了，一路跑出了院子才停下。宋瑾玉扶着墙喘气，跑步不是他的强项，他更宁愿当个窝在屋里不动弹的米虫。  
喘匀了气，宋瑾玉往边上一瞧，顾明海倒是一点儿不累的样子，还挂着那笑盯着他。  
“好了，没你事儿了。你可以走了。”宋瑾玉这就准备打发了他。  
但顾明海却不干了：“可你不是说……”  
“我那是骗小雪的。你当什么真。”  
顾明海不说话了。  
宋瑾玉当他是妥协了，正吸了口气准备去外边儿街上找点儿吃食，却突然间被人勒住了腰，接着就是一阵天旋地转。顾明海见他不准备允诺，一把把他给举了起来扛到了肩上。  
“嗯？……喂！你干啥啊！放我下来！”宋瑾玉扑腾着手脚瞎嚷嚷，但毫无用处。  
“你答应过我的。”顾明海一字一顿地说着，脚下一用力，运了轻功就带着宋瑾玉往清荷台飞去。  
“你慢点！慢点儿！我……我晕！”宋瑾玉觉得晕乎乎的，顾明海的肩头又抵在他肚子上硌得生疼，他不得已攥紧了顾明海后背的衣服。  
顾明海仿佛是听见了他讲话，动作缓了下来。不多时，顾明海落了地，把宋瑾玉放下来。  
宋瑾玉捂着嘴，脸色惨白：“我要吐了……”  
顾明海倒是没管他这话，只激动地拍着他的肩让他看：“快看，我们来的刚好。”  
宋瑾玉定了定神，缓了好一阵子才依言望过去。日光渐盛，那一池的荷花都给镀了层朦胧的金，连原本的颜色都淡了，荷叶都成了一种淡雅的绿。合着晨间池上的雾气，颇有几分妙景仙境的意味。纵是对风花雪月往往不上心的宋瑾玉面对这般美景也是有些动容，心上莫名也清爽了几分。  
“很好看对吧。”顾明海在他耳边来了这么句，有点儿邀功求赏的意思。  
这突然的一声把宋瑾玉拉回了神，他看向顾明海，重新认真地打量起眼前这个人来。顾明海对他仿佛是旧友，可他对这人当真是全无头绪。这人像是从天上落下来的，就那么直愣愣地出现在他眼前。他只知道个名字，对这人生平一无所知，但是无端地，他却觉得这人是可信赖且对他没坏心的。  
宋瑾玉是个很容易满足的人，一点儿吃喝上的优待，一点儿旁人的善举都很能让他感动。但广严君对他说过，若他要行走江湖，这种性子不是件好事儿。在这事儿上，慕容丞倒是很好地给宋瑾玉上了一课。  
想到这儿，宋瑾玉脸上本来不知何时起带着的一丝笑淡去了。半晌，他答复顾明海：“是，很好看。”  
顾明海笑着看着他：“那以后，我天天带你来看。”  
宋瑾玉这到有些哭笑不得：“罢了。就是再喜欢，也不必天天看。再好吃的，顿顿吃，也是会腻味的。”  
“可饭也是要每顿吃的啊。”顾明海像是脑筋转不过弯来。  
“那每顿饭吃的也是不一样的。”宋瑾玉有点儿不耐烦了。  
顾明海挺了这话，恍然大悟：“那我以后带你去看其他好看的。”  
宋瑾玉这下当真是无可奈何地笑了：“你这人到底什么毛病？我俩不过是初识，连朋友都算不上，你这么想方设法缠着我，究竟是图个什么？”  
“我们认识的。”  
“什么？”  
“不是初识，我们以前就认识的。我和你约好了的。但你不记得了。”  
宋瑾玉盯着顾明海，像是要从他脸上找点儿玩笑话的痕迹出来。但顾明海却满脸的认真，让宋瑾玉浑身不自在。  
“你定是认错人了。”宋瑾玉垂眼避开了顾明海的视线。他这话讲得太过认真，甚至连宋瑾玉都开始怀疑自己是不是真的忘了。他思来想去，发觉自己的确没见过顾明海这人。端看刚才，像是顾明海这样的身手，不说声名远播，也该是小有名气的。他不至于会认识了又忘了去。  
许是知道了这样接着纠缠下去也没意义，顾明海终于是不再反驳了。两人一时间陷入有些难堪的沉默里。打破这氛围的却是个不速之客。  
“没想到能在这儿见到宋公子。”慕容丞出现在两人背后。  
饶了我吧，宋瑾玉心里哀叹，面上却还是挤出笑：“慕容公子，真是巧了。”  
“我还以为你爱睡懒觉的毛病改不了的呢。”慕容丞这话说得轻松，带了三分笑意。但对宋瑾玉来说，这语气里的亲昵却是针扎般刺耳。  
这两天，慕容丞像是打定了主意要让他不自在似得，一个劲儿往他身边凑。宋瑾玉却是躲也躲不过，现下也实在没和他周旋的精力，听闻这话，也只是绷着笑不肯回话。  
结果倒是顾明海发话了：“走开。”  
两个字干脆果断，甚至很是轻蔑。放眼江湖，旁人听闻慕容丞的名字莫不是带着赞叹的，十岁领悟剑招，十五岁斩狂虎，十八岁清荷台拔得头筹，二十岁名满江湖。就是那不待见他的，看在背后慕容家的声势下也得尊一声慕容公子。哪儿有顾明海这样对他呼来喝去的。  
慕容丞倒也是愣了一愣，旋即把注意力放在了顾明海身上：“这位是？”  
“这位是顾明海。”宋瑾玉见顾明海没有开口的意思，抢先一步替他开了口。  
慕容丞略一颔首：“敢问是哪位阁下的弟子？”  
“呃……”这宋瑾玉就答不出来了。  
“我没有师门，自学成才。”  
“原来如此。我是说尚未听过这番名号。”慕容丞笑了，是种得胜的笑意。  
慕容丞的性子，宋瑾玉再清楚不过了，明白他是动了气。但是慕容丞是那种就算生气也不会轻易表露的人，他难得会跟人逞嘴皮子上的爽快，现下大概是真的有些火了。  
哪知道，那一直颇老实的顾明海却也来了劲：“等我这次清荷会赢了你，你就会记得了。”  
慕容丞挑了眉：“乐意奉陪。”  
宋瑾玉嗅着这两人间的火药味儿忙出来打圆场：“有什么要比试的就留着大后天开赛了再比吧。”他倒不是乐意当和事老，只是这两人若在这儿闹起来，肯定少不了他的麻烦。  
慕容丞转眼向宋瑾玉，一双眼睛牢牢盯着他，半晌才略微一颔首，不言不语地走了。  
“我讨厌那家伙。”顾明海盯着慕容丞的背影，说了这么一句。  
这话里孩子气般的认真倒把宋瑾玉逗笑了：“是啊，这人顶讨厌了。”  
但顾明海蓦地转过头来：“可你不讨厌他。”  
宋瑾玉的笑僵在脸上。他突然觉得顾明海像个动物，带着那种动物的直觉，这几乎让宋瑾玉觉得后背发凉。  
宋瑾玉正了颜色，眼里带着难得一见的冷：“是，我不讨厌他。我恨他。”  
说罢，宋瑾玉撇下顾明海，自己往回走。这个早晨，真是有够累人的，在回屋的路上，宋瑾玉一路都在想，如果两年前的事情再来一次，这次他会不会就那么认命了。  
而顾明海这次也没跟去，他在清荷台边席地而坐守着那一池的荷花。等着日头愈升愈高，雾气也淡去了，花还在，美则美矣却没了那份朦胧意境，变得极为普通了。这时节已是入了夏，日光渐渐炽热了起来，清荷台边上却是没什么人了，只留着个顾明海，盯着那花出神，不知在想着什么。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
宋瑾玉从一开始就知道自己不是习武的料，他的无论是力道还是身法都远不及柳断雪。但广严君却好似一点儿不介意，要教的继续教，他学不好也不罚他。广严君教徒弟，和一般师父教门生的不大一样。她的徒弟大多是来自各个大家族，本就有自家一套武学，她很少教徒弟自己的心法招式，反倒是顺着徒弟的招式点拨使其精进。只是她这套教法往往也饱受诟病，有说她是借此偷学各家武式，也有说她不过是为了挂名偷闲。但说到底，她教出来的徒弟大多都不错，只有宋瑾玉这个例外。  
因为宋家本来就没有自家招式武学，他是彻头彻尾的普通人，要说也就比一般的人稍微身手灵活那么点儿。但怎么也算不得学武的好材。以至于有时候他自己都忍不住去问广严君为何要收他那么个人当徒弟。  
那时候他还小，广严君挑挑眉，揪了他的脸：“我乐意。你不想当我徒弟？”  
“乐意的！乐意的！”宋瑾玉捂着被揪红的脸捣蒜般点头。  
广严君的脾气，宋瑾玉有些吃不透。她似乎干啥都有些由着性子来，诸如说一次剿了人家一个匪寨，当地百姓盛赞她为大侠。但实际上，她就是嫌那山头的红旗子太丑，碍了她看风景。  
但偏着广严君就是武功了得，也没人敢去招惹。加之她做的也是好事儿，便由得她去了。  
宋瑾玉在观风阁长到十四岁的时候，广严君准了他和柳断雪回家探亲。他却趁机跑到外面玩儿一圈儿。  
本来从洞天峰回家不过几天的路程，硬是被他拖了半月。一路上，宋瑾玉将沿途的小吃尝了个遍。家里定期给他寄过衣衫银两，他自然也不愁吃喝。  
路过当阳坡的时候，宋瑾玉稍微迟疑了一阵。当阳坡近日来有山虎出没，好几个人给入了虎口殒了命。但若是绕过这片，走远路怕是又要花上好几日。纠结了好一阵，宋瑾玉终是决定还走这条道。他毕竟是广严君教出来的，也不至于全无本事，打不一定打得死，但跑还是有把握。如是想着，宋瑾玉还是往着当阳坡那路上走了。  
当阳坡这名字是当地村人找了道士看过才取得，说是为了镇住这地方的阴气。当阳坡是个林木茂盛的地方，风景清丽，却常年出人命，常有人被野兽吃了去。久而久之人们便越传越邪乎，觉得定是有什么不干净的东西作祟，这才取了这名字。  
虽然是大中午，宋瑾玉也不敢掉以轻心，始终警觉地观察着周围。这当阳坡的道都是小路，窄窄一条，两侧草木丛生，走着费力。等到路途过半，宋瑾玉才稍微放下心来，找了处还算平坦的树根坐下来歇脚。  
只有这时候宋瑾玉才有些后悔没学轻功。但没法子，他一上天就头晕，曾经被广严君提着后领回去，落地就吐得一塌糊涂。  
等到两脚酸痛算是缓和了些，宋瑾玉才又站起来。正这时，他仿佛觉察出什么不对劲的地方。这许是该归功于他的本能。他听见背后传来草木被压得折服下去的细微响动，让他后颈汗毛直竖。他猛地回头，对上那山虎一对巨大的黄眼珠。  
那野兽张着血盆大口扑了过来。  
但宋瑾玉命不该绝，电光火石间，他侧身一扑，竟躲过了山虎的伏击，想也没想地就着眼前的树爬了上去。那山虎吼叫着挥来一爪，抓过了宋瑾玉的腿，登时留下几道血淋淋的爪痕。  
宋瑾玉叫了一声却也顾不得疼了，死命往上爬去，够到一处枝桠，紧紧攀附着。那黄黑相间的野兽在树下打着转，时不时地扑起来，试图往上爬。当它发觉爬不上去便怒吼着立起身来用前爪狠推树干。树干猛地一阵摇晃，宋瑾玉几乎抓不住了。  
“救……救命……”宋瑾玉却是吓傻了，连声求救也叫不出来，呼喊卡在嗓子眼儿里，声音细的像是哽咽。   
血止不住地沿着他的小腿往下流，浸湿了他的鞋子。他的腿渐渐脱力，快要挂不住了。而那凶恶野兽嗅见血腥气息，好整以暇地绕着树打转，就等着宋瑾玉自己掉下来填肚子。  
如此坚持了快一个时辰，宋瑾玉四肢都开始发抖。山虎开始焦躁起来，低低咆哮着。  
“谁来……”眼见着天色渐黑，宋瑾玉已经绝望。  
那山虎终于也丧失了耐心，猛力推搡起树干。宋瑾玉闭紧了眼睛，他几乎能听见木头断裂的声响。但就在此时一阵剑器破风的呼啸声传来。  
那野兽一声哀嚎，随后一切都静了下来。  
“没事了。”有人站在树下冲他喊。  
宋瑾玉犹豫着睁了眼睛。那半刻之前还让他命悬一线的山虎已经成了死物，天灵盖上插着一柄长剑。尸首旁边立着一位少年，面目清朗，正看向他。  
“没事了，你可以下来了。”少年看上去约莫年岁和他差不多，却将这山虎一击毙命，可见身手不俗。  
宋瑾玉期期艾艾好一阵子才找回声音：“我……我动不了了。”他保持着动作太久，手脚都僵得像是石头。  
“别怕，慢慢松开手，我接着你。”少年轻声细语地安慰着他，张开了胳膊。  
宋瑾玉忍着疼，活动着自己的手脚。就在他松力的那一瞬，他从树上掉了下去。那少年并没如期接住他，他砸在了那少年身上，两人摔作一团。  
那少年扶起抖个不停的宋瑾玉：“你瞧，我说没事了吧。”  
宋瑾玉登时不可抑止地大哭起来，眼泪鼻涕都糊在了少年身上。在少年撕下衣物，替他包扎好腿上的伤口之后，他才得以知晓少年的名字，慕容丞。  
那夜慕容丞背着他一直走到天光破晓才走出当阳坡的密林。当晨光照到宋瑾玉脸上时，他醒了过来，脸颊贴着慕容丞的后背，感受到那暖意。那时候宋瑾玉又哭了，泪水在慕容丞的后背衣衫上晕出了浅浅的痕迹。  
宋瑾玉听见慕容丞粗重的喘气声。两人都不过是年纪相当的少年，纵是宋瑾玉体格上比起慕容丞还是瘦小一些，这么背着走一夜也是吃不消的。  
“你、你放我下来吧，太沉了，我还是自己……”宋瑾玉开口。  
慕容丞没回头，抱着宋瑾玉两腿的手却紧了紧：“没事，你可轻了。”  
宋瑾玉觉得他又想哭了，鼻子发酸。但他竭力忍了下去，搂紧了慕容丞。  
少年人的心多是软的，从来经不起敲打。宋瑾玉尤甚。慕容丞的话轻而易举地落在宋瑾玉心上，化开了去，成了隐秘的心绪。  
自当阳坡一事后，慕容家公子声明远扬，而那个被他救了的人自然无人提及。


End file.
